


Nicknames

by electrasjewel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, i'm calling it he was a bear in past life, more fluff god i love fluff, super dumb nicknames but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrasjewel/pseuds/electrasjewel
Summary: Content mornings and super fluffy nicknames are good in his opinion, more than good in fact.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> These kinds of fics are just a way to me to put myself in ygo universe with him but I guess I'm going to make it my life mission to fill the hole in the internet for what it comes to ushio and x reader fics cause there are none. NONE. And he deserves to be happy, he deserves to be loved so sue me. Also these need to be longer.

”Hey teddy bear” I mumbled sleepily as I slowly woke up. It was weekend and one of the rare occassion’s when Tetsu didn’t have to go to work early. I heard him waking up beside me. I barely dodged one of his arms as he screthed. ”Woah there, watch it.” I joked and giggled. I heard his hoarse laugh. ”Sorry sorry.” he mumbled, still clearly sleepy. I chuckled.

”Wait.. ’Teddy bear’?” He mumbled and glanced my way. I saw his cheeks blush. He was adorable when he blushed but he also was handsome. ”Well, yeah. It’s a sweet nickname that’s super embarrassing. You call me your love after all.” I explained, my eyes fully open now. I wondered how could I say something like that with straight face.

”I-I guess I can live with that.” He mumbled and I smiled. I was glad he approved my dumb nickname. He averted my gaze for a while.

Then, suddenly, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me close. It was my turn to blush. I felt him bury his face in my hair and mumble: ”Anyway, morning my love.” I smiled against him. ”Morning teddy bear.” I greeted back. Neither of us really had reason nor motivation to get up yet. I felt warm and safe exactly where I was. I listened to his relaxed breathing and calm heartbeat and sighed.

I don’t know how much time passed by nor did I fell asleep somewhere or not. Next thing I knew he had let go of me and was sitting on the edge of the bed. I pouted and rose up enough so I could glomp him. He let out surprised yelp.

”You’re not going anywhere yet big guy!” I declared, even though he could easily brush me off and walk into kitchen. Even if I was still glomping him.

Luckily I knew he rarely could resist some sweet quality time with me, especially if it meant cuddling.

”I need coffee love, you should know that.” He argued. His tone sounded defeated and still sleepy. He never woke up properly without that giant cup of black coffee.

I yawned. ”You can get that later, just get back here.” I whined. He thought for a while before eventually coming back. I smiled smugly. Mission complete!

He just laid there on his back, his gaze to the ceiling. I had my arms back to my sides, supporting me so I could see his face. His eyes weren’t closed but he looked to be deep in thoughts.

”Hey, what’s on your mind?” I called out to him. He blinked and sightly turned to look at me. He smiled a warm smile. His smiling always caused me to smile too. 

Then suddenly he attacked me with a wicked smile on his face. ”No wait what are you doing?!” I yelped as I felt him glomp me. He kissed me all over and I giggled. ”Hey let me-” I started. I was going to say ’let me kiss you too’ but he loosened his grip and smiled a wide grin. I pouted slightly and planted a kiss on his nose. 

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I bit my lip.

Then I felt him tickle me.

I yelped loudly. I started squirming and begging: ”Stop it! Mercy! Have on mercy on me Tetsu c’mon!” He didn’t stop and I heard him laugh. Not mockingly but genuinely.  
I squirmed to one side to another. Thankfully he hadn’t chosen my feet but my hips. 

”Seriously love just stop it!” I blurted and kicked him. His tickling stopped immediately. I breathed desperate for air, my arms were wrapped over myself.

I glanced to him when I had calmed down. He seemed.. surprised and slightly curious.

”Sorry I kicked you.” I muttered. He nodded, his mouth hanging open slightly. I tilted my head slightly to the right. Why was he surprised?

”Y-You called me ’love’” he finally muttered. He sounded.. happy.

”Oh. I should call you that more often if it makes you happy.” I muttered, bit embarrassed I had blurted the nickname. He smiled widely and I felt my heart was going to stop.

”I’d like that a lot.” He confessed and kissed me on the lips. I melted and kissed him back.


End file.
